Kick It Up A Notch
is a the end-credit song for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, featuring Slash. Lyrics Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We can do anything, we can go anywhere We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for fare, oh yeah Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch So get yourself a platypus and a Dean guitar 'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch We'll kick it up a notch Kick it up a notch It's just what we're gonna do Gonna kick it up a notch Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Yeah, I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Summertime and the sky is blue We can do anything we set our minds to We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Kick it up a notch Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Gonna kick it up a notch We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! solo Alt. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Kick it up a notch Yeah, crankin' up the evil Kick it up a notch I'll cause political upheaval Kick it up a notch Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you Phineas: Kick it up a notch Yeah, this is our debut (Kick it up a notch) Gonna kick it up a notch Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Kick it up a notch It's just what we're gonna do (Kick it up a notch) Gonna kick it up a notch Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Kick it up a notch Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Gonna kick it up a notch We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Background Information *This song was released as a single on July 19th, 2011. *The music video debuted on Friday, July 22 during an airing of Toy Story on Disney Channel. *Although the lyrics mention a Dean guitar, Slash's guitar of choice is a Gibson Les Paul. *This is the longest song in the series with the album version, beating Robot Riot by over a minute and Summer Belongs to You by almost 3 minutes. In the "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions" soundtrack, it will be even longer, with a total time of 6 minutes 36 seconds. *The music video shows more of Perry's musical talent, showing him rocking out on a bass guitar (the first time that he was seen playing an instrument was in "Lizard Whisperer"). *Phineas, Ferb and Buford are wearing their costumes as The Baljeatles, except for Phineas without his black jacket ("The Baljeatles"). *If you look closely, Baljeet's face is on the drums most likely to the fact that Buford is the drummer and likes to pound Baljeet. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Danny Jacob *Slash External Links * Amazon.com listing Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher